Lissandra/Background
Lore Lissandra’s magic twists the pure power of ice into something dark and terrible. With the force of her black ice, she does more than freeze – she impales and crushes those who oppose her. To the terrified denizens of the north, she is known only as "The Ice Witch". The truth is much more sinister: Lissandra is a corrupter of nature who plots to unleash an ice age on the world. Centuries ago, Lissandra betrayed her tribe to evil creatures, known as the Frozen Watchers, in return for power. That was the last day that warm blood ran through her veins. With her corrupted tribesmen and the strength of the Watchers, she swept across the land like a terrible blizzard. As her empire spread, the world grew colder and ice choked the land. When the Watchers were defeated by ancient heroes, Lissandra did not lose faith and swore to prepare the world for their return. Lissandra worked to purge all knowledge of the Watchers from the world. Using magic to take human form, she masqueraded as numerous seers and elders. Over the course of generations, she rewrote the stories of the Freljord, and so the history of its people changed. Today the fragmented retellings of the Watchers are seen as children’s tales. But this deception wasn't enough – Lissandra also needed an army. She set her sights on the noble Frostguard tribe. Lissandra knew corrupting the Frostguard would take centuries, and so she launched her greatest deception. She murdered and stole the identity of the Frostguard leader. Then she slowly began to warp the tribe’s proud traditions. When her human form grew old, she faked her own death and then murdered her successor to steal her identity. With each generation, the Frostguard grew more insular, cruel and twisted. Today, the world still sees them as a noble and peaceful tribe that guards against evil creatures like the Ice Witch. In truth, they now serve the witch and long for the glorious return of the Watchers. Lissandra knows that on that day nations will fall and the world will be reborn in ice. '}} Turmoil in Freljord :Note: According to Riot's forum posts, Mauvole was another one of Lissandra's forms. She faked Mauvole's (her own) death while Princess Lissandra mentioned in the lore below was killed and her identity stolen by the the Ice Witch. It is currently unknown what the Ice Witch's real name is since she simply assumes other's identities. ;Nomad Princess Mauvole dead; new leader swears fealty to Ashe Bob Nashahago reporting from Rakelstake, Freljord The freezing tundra of Freljord is rapidly boiling over with a tense confrontation, as the current standoff between the three tribes that have dominated the region for decades suddenly finds itself at a possible conclusion. One of the rulers of the three tribes that control this region – Princess Mauvole, the Ice Dervish – was found dead in her quarters three days ago in the city of Rakelstake. The elders of her tribe determined the cause of death to be natural, which cleared the way for the new Princess, Lissandra , to claim her throne and the title of Ice Dervish. In Princess Lissandra ’s first act after her coronation, she stunned her new subjects as she swore fealty to another of the three Princesses of Freljord: . In addition to her royal status, Ashe is also a well-known champion within the League of Legends. In her coronation speech, Lissandra pleaded with her people that the time had come to unite Freljord under a single banner. "For too long, we have endured hardships from external politics and internal strife. Today is the day that the citizens of the Freljord choose to end this madness, and it begins from within. It begins when we, the noble tribe of the Ice Dervish, put the needs of our people above the needs of our pride and recognize Princess Ashe... as the true power to lead Freljord, united and strong." Lissandra’s words have seemingly swayed her kin; her coronation speech was warmly received by her tribe, and her tribe’s elders have each signaled their solidarity with their Princesses’ desire for unification. Plans have been made for Lissandra and Ashe to convene in Rakelstake within the month. The road to Freljord unification is far from secured, as the third of the Freljord Princesses – – remains fiercely adamant in her opposition of the other two. "It's clear the Ice Dervish has lapsed in judgment and succumbed to the manipulations of the Frost Archer. The 'united Freljord' the naive Lissandra speaks of is nothing more than a totalitarian state wherein she kneels at the right hand of the tyrant. So long as I draw in breath, the tribe of the Winter's Claw will never sully its name next to those of such conspirators." Upon issuing this announcement, Sejuani retreated to isolation with the elders of her tribe. This has caused concern amongst the members of the other tribes in that she may be readying for war. When questioned about the matter, Ashe issued the following comment: "We pursue a future in which our children do not have to fear their far-removed kin, and we may live again in peace in this land. Nevertheless, we Freljordians have borne the bite of countless winters, and we have not forgotten how to endure." Barbarian Conclave Arrives in Freljord ;Tryndamere honors the former Ice Dervish’s passing Quinton Groat reporting from Rakelstake, Freljord The modest population of Freljord was in shock this week, as hundreds of barbarians - including - arrived to pay respects to the late Princess Mauvole of the Ice Dervish tribe. Princess Lissandra, her successor, appeared unsurprised by the event, fueling rumors that this may have been part of the discussions in her recent summit with Princess Ashe, the Frost Archer and Tryndamere's fellow League champion. Ashe was present for the barbarian procession, and she met afterward with Tryndamere and Lissandra for a private dinner. The visiting barbarians have conducted themselves with uncharacteristic civility within Rakelstake, offering assistance to local businesses and sharing the spoils of their daily hunts. Less than one month ago, Lissandra swore fealty to Ashe, inciting malice from the third tribe leader Princess Sejuani, the Winter's Claw . Sejuani retreated to isolation shortly after the announcement, causing speculation that she would respond to the alliance with violence, but there have been no reports of activity from the Winter's Claw tribe in the last month. The arrival of the barbarians, some predict, is a reactionary show of force by the newly united tribes. Sejuani could not be reached for questioning, and no comment was offered by any tribesman of the Winter's Claw. Tryndamere's appearance in Freljord comes at a strange time, as the barbarians have recently militarized in response to escalating Noxian aggressions, a product of their Northern Barbarian-Pacification campaign. Tryndamere has historically spearheaded the resistance against Noxian incursion, and his absence at such a critical time has raised some eyebrows. When questioned, Tryndamere laughed, "Worry about barbarians? Save your worry for Noxus." His confidence seems not to be misplaced, as an anonymous Noxian source informs us that Pacification efforts have been stymied by unyielding barbarian patrols. The arrival of League Emissary Gravil Torenk in Rakelstake yesterday further added to the commotion. According to local authorities, he was summoned to the Dervish Crystal Hall for an audience with Lissandra and her League guests. No announcements have been made following the meeting, but the air is charged with anticipation as citizens of Rakelstake await some explanation as to why the small city has received this bizarre influx of visitors. For our part, we were provided only with this statement from the Barbarian King, as he left the Crystal Hall en route to a nearby barbarian camp, "I don’t know why people are so curious. Freljord is a lovely place; the air has the kind of sting we barbarians can appreciate. Besides, would you decline an invitation from the Frost Archer?" Journey Into The Freljord The Avarosan= Chapter I: The Avarosan The storm of war looms over the Freljord. Rumors of strife in the north have spread for months, but Demacia is only now taking notice. The Freljord has remained divided and tribal for centuries, but should they unite, a barbarian march could threaten our borders. It’s time someone assessed the danger to Demacia. has granted me leave to gather information. Val and I leave tonight. Avarosan camp, Southern Freljord The stories I’ve heard always made the Freljord out to be a barbaric, uncivilized place. If the cold doesn’t kill you, the people will (so the soldiers of Demacia say). I didn’t expect the warmth that greeted me in the Avarosan camp. If not for the snowy mountains in the distance, I’d have mistaken this for a Demacian border town, not a tribal stronghold. It’s clear that , the Avarosan leader, has greatly advanced the Freljord people since our last envoy visited this place years ago. These are not scattered barbarians at war with the land and with each other. The people here are adapting to the hardships of the Freljord, growing grain, and building the foundations of a civilization. Ashe is diplomatic and welcoming. She carries herself with the air of a leader that shines through her youth. Even Val likes her (how rare). Ashe guessed that we’d come here to offer Demacian aid, but she insists nothing of the sort is needed. “We fight our own battles,” she told us. Her words may be true, but I see division amongst her people. Val’s tense around some of them, and he can sense their discomfort. Some happily tend to the fields, while others hold their tools like weapons. They’re waiting for a war, not a harvest. I’ve spoken to a few tribesmen. Most are confident that Ashe is the rightful leader of the Freljord. They swear she’ll unify the tribes, but I can see some doubt in their eyes. They whisper one name in fear: . She leads the tribe known as the Winter’s Claw. It’s clear some of Ashe’s people fear her strength and ferocity. Val and I are off to scout Sejuani’s territory at dawn. We’ll determine the extent of the threat she poses to the Freljord—and to Demacia.Journey Into The Freljord 1: The Avarosan |-| The Winter's Claw= Chapter II: The Winter’s Claw Winter’s Claw territory The farther we travel into lands, the colder the Freljord grows. I’d cover my tracks if the falling snow didn’t do it for me. I know we aren’t welcome here. Near the border we passed the burnt remains of an Avarosan village. Hundreds of hoof prints led in all directions. Did the tribesmen who died here choose to remain loyal to in the face of the Winter’s Claw? Is this the ruin Sejuani brings upon her opponents? What I can’t explain is the second Avarosan village we discovered. It was deserted without a single sign of battle or struggle, although the Avarosan banners still hanging from their huts had been shredded. Did these people flee? Sejuani’s camp Val spotted a Winter’s Claw warband nearby. Without his eyes, I might be dead. We ducked out of their path and they passed without spotting us. Then we followed them to Sejuani’s camp. Several warbands joined the first, each bearing the spoils of conquest: weapons, food, and to my surprise, recruits. I realized then that the people of the second Avarosan village hadn’t fled, but had instead joined the Winter’s Claw willingly. The most zealous of Ashe’s people had described the Winter’s Claw as a starving, ill-supplied band of raiders, but at dusk the camp burst into celebration with plenty of food and drink (especially drink). I only caught sight of Sejuani herself for a moment. Atop her massive war beast, she was a fearsome sight, but even she joined her men in celebration. Their songs celebrated her name. It appears Sejuani is more than a destroyer. She too seeks unity between the tribes of Freljord and her tribe grows with those who choose to join her. This isn’t what I expected. Val and I will head east and seek the people loyal to the Avarosan there. If Sejuani recruits as easily as she destroys, the Freljord under the control of the Winter’s Claw would certainly be a threat to Demacia. Is Ashe’s tribe at risk?Journey Into The Freljord II: The Winter’s Claw |-| The Troll King= Chapter III: The Troll King Shatterfrost camp, Eastern Freljord We traveled east, putting territory further behind us. For many days of the journey, I couldn’t be certain we’d find anyone or anything alive out here. The Freljord is so sparse and so empty. It’s no wonder the tribes fight for every scrap of fertile ground. The people of the Shatterfrost, a small tribe fiercely loyal to , took us in. They offered us what spare rations they could, which wasn't much at all. They seemed ashamed they couldn't give more. They told me that trolls had been raiding their camps and villages, stealing supplies and murdering their hunters. While trolls are usually seen as foolish brutes who travel in small packs, these attacks seem organized. One tribesman claims that a new leader, a troll king, is rallying his kin to war. But there’s a deeper threat, one that the people of the Shatterfrost seem afraid to speak of. Rumors of the legendary Ice Witch of Freljord have these people terrified. She has attacked travelers and small hunting bands, leaving her victims impaled on jagged shards of black ice. They say no one has ever seen her face and lived. Eastern Freljord We left the Shatterfrost behind us to seek more of Ashe’s eastern allies and soon found ourselves in a deep and heavy blizzard. I couldn’t see much through the snowfall. saw the danger ahead before I did, but I still heard the sounds of battle on the wind. Trolls (hulking, awful brutes) sacked a small village in the distance and smashed everything they couldn’t take. I couldn’t save the tribesmen—they were already dead. I got as close as I could. One of the trolls barked orders at the others (who clumsily tried to obey). This carried a massive club that seemed to be carved from the ice itself. It glowed with power even in the dark of the growing snowstorm. Is this the Troll King? Val snatched a banner from the wreckage - this tribe had been loyal to the Avarosan, but not a soul came to their aid. Eastern Freljord is not secure. Ashe won’t be able to call on reinforcements from these distant tribes if she needs them. Still, the Frostguard to the north are said to be Ashe’s most powerful ally. The Frostguard have pledged since ancient times to stand watch over this land, and the name of their leader, , is spoken in reverence throughout the Freljord. The trolls, the Winter’s Claw, and the Ice Witch—together, can Lissandra and Ashe hold them back? Journey Into The Freljord III: The Troll King |-| The Frostguard= Chapter IV: The Frostguard Frostguard city, eastern Freljord I underestimated the journey here. The snow and the glacial landscape slowed our travel, and could hardly fly in this cold to scout the way ahead. We'd nearly run out of rations by the time we reached the Frostguard city gates, but the tribesman welcomed us as allies of and fed us well. This place is nothing like the Avarosan camp or roaming warband. The city seems somehow both ancient and new. Its black stone structures are clearly ages old and climb the walls of the glaciers. How were they built? , the leader of the Frostguard, is a well-spoken and elegant woman who carries herself with the poise and presence of a Queen. She reminds me more of the nobility of Demacia than the barbarians of Freljord—maybe that's why Val doesn't like her. Frostguard city, later We've been treated well as envoys of Demacia, but something isn't right. Lissandra will tell me very little about her alliance with Ashe. I asked her of the troll threat, which she believes is overstated. Lissandra claims the Frostguard are capable of wiping out the trolls and securing the east, yet if that is the case, why hasn't she struck back? When I mentioned the Ice Witch, she dismissed the rumors I'd heard as children's tales. The Frostguard insist on escorting us at all times, and there are parts of the city we're not allowed to see. What is it they don't want us to know? If there are secrets here, I'll find them. Val and I will investigate the city at night. The guards will never know we left our quarters. Frostguard city, night Something is wrong here. I crept through the city with Val circling above. This place is even stranger at night. Many of the structures here are marked with a symbol of an open, staring eye. It's everywhere, watching over the city and everyone in it. And I don't like feeling watched. We came upon a group of Frostguard deep in the city. They knelt in a circle around a giant stone eye and spoke in a strange tongue, venerating it. The Frostguard are hiding something—something that's clearly more important to them than an alliance with the Avarosan. What are they planning? I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched. We aren't safe. Val and I are leaving—now. Journey Into The Freljord IV: The Frostguard |-| The Ice Witch= Chapter V: The Ice Witch Eastern Freljord We had to escape the city before sunrise. I couldn’t risk the Frostguard discovering that Val and I had seen the secrets they’d tried to keep from us. Val distracted the guards while I opened the main gate and slipped away. I knew the risks of venturing back into the Freljord: it’s a long way to Demacia, and there aren’t any landmarks to guide me so far north. Every glacier looks the same, especially in the dark of night. A few hours after leaving the city, I sensed something following us. Val scouted from above. Even through the snow, we could see something following our trail. We quickened our pace, yet Val cried a warning that our pursuer was gaining ground. The night grew darker and the snow grew colder around me. Shadows moved across the faces of the glaciers as if something had come alive within them. We couldn’t escape. Fearing for our lives, I moved off the trail and gave my journal to Valor—if I died in the Freljord, my reports had to get back to Jarvan. He flew ahead while I flanked my pursuer. A shape emerged from the darkness: a tall, slender figure floating over the ice. There was something faintly human about her, but it was clear she wasn’t human at all. She remained deathly still as she silently glided towards me. Beneath her, wicked shards of unnatural black ice leapt from the ground. The cold I felt in her presence nearly stopped my heart. I’ve never felt such dread. She slowed and hesitated when she came near my hiding place. Did she see me? I can’t be certain. She finally turned away and disappeared into the night. The shadows in the ice vanished with her. Did she spare me? Val is safe. He had circled above the whole time. Part of me thinks he would’ve fought to the death instead of taking the report back to Demacia (stubborn bird). My hands are still shaking as I write this, and it isn’t from the cold. The Ice Witch is more than a story to scare children. I’ve seen enough here, and once we’re farther south I’ll write up my final report. It’s time to go home.Journey Into The Freljord V: The Ice Witch Quotes * To be added on release. Lissandra, the Ice Witch, Revealed Posted by RiotWenceslaus'http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=3300952: ' is a flexible, mana-efficient mage with abilities that emphasize crowd control, kiting and mobility over raw damage. Abilities: * (Passive): After a brief cooldown, Lissandra's next ability costs no mana. Hitting an enemy with movement impairing abilities reduces Iceborn's cooldown. * : Lissandra throws a spear of ice that shatters on contact with the first enemy struck, dealing damage and slowing their movement speed for a short duration. Enemies behind the struck target also take damage. * : Lissandra freezes the area around her, dealing damage to nearby enemies and rooting them for a short duration. * : Lissandra casts a slow-moving, long-range ice claw in a line, dealing damage to all enemies in its path. Re-activating Glacial Path teleports Lissandra to the claw's current location. * (Ultimate): **On enemy cast: Lissandra freezes an enemy champion, damaging and stunning them briefly. Dark Ice emanates from the target, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. **On self-cast: Lissandra encases herself in ice, rooting herself in place briefly and becoming untargetable and invulnerable. Dark Ice emanates from Lissandra, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. Gameplay: Mid lane: Lissandra's mobility and crowd control skills make her an ideal choice for aggressive, roaming mid play. By shoving the lane with her AoE abilities, the Ice Witch can create the space she needs to make a move on top or bottom lane. The long range blink from Glacial Path lets her get the drop on enemies from unexpected angles by jumping terrain or by circumventing typical ward locations. Once the ambush has been sprung, Lissandra's potent combination of slows, roots and stuns allows her to stick to an opponent and close out the kill. Top lane: Lissandra's passive allows her to be much less dependent on blue buff compared to many of her AP counterparts, making her an excellent, self-sufficient choice for top lane. Despite her low base durability, the long range blink on Glacial Path helps Lissandra stay safe by pulling off daring escapes. If she's caught in a gank, Lissandra can freeze her would-be killers in place with Ring of Frost before disappearing over terrain with a well-placed Glacial Path. The area of effect damage on Ice Shard also allows Lissandra to guard turrets even when pressured, or press the lane in an attempt to lure enemy junglers into a counter-gank. When an opponent takes the bait, Lissandra can cast Frozen Tomb on herself, ensuring her own survival as she uses her other abilities to set up kills. Team fights: Lissandra isn't the type of mage who immediately blows up high-value targets, but instead has the potential to lay down impressive amounts of damage and crowd control on grouped up opponents. The AoE aspect to Ice Shard keeps enemies pinned down through repeated area damage and slow effects while she waits for the opportune moment to unleash her full combo. Once she sees an opening, Lissandra can use Glacial Path to close in and lock down a high-value target with Frozen Tomb. If the opposing team starts to focus her, Lissandra can instead use Frozen Tomb on herself, juking the initial burst before escaping with Ring of Frost. If you're looking for a mage who favors crowd control, mobility and kiting over raw burst damage, Lissandra is sure to make a welcome addition to your lineup. Lissandra Comic.jpg|Lissandra screenshots Patch history References